<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift Mix Up by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272663">Gift Mix Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Christmas, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift Mix Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fucking Kelly.</p><p>Leave it to her to schedule her wedding for New Year’s Eve and thus the bachelorette party in the weekend right before Christmas. As if you weren’t already busy enough with work and prepping for your own holiday. You’d basically run out of time for gift shopping, ever so thankful when work was so slow that Friday and your partner offered to cover for you as long as you picked up the gift he still needed to pick up for his niece. If it was anyone else you probably would’ve turned down the deal and fought your way through the mall on Saturday, but for Sonny, you were willing to accept it. </p><p>You managed to swing back by the precinct right before Sonny was about to leave, dropping off the gift he’d asked for, having gotten everything wrapped at the mall. He shot you that dopey grin along with a quiet <em>‘thank you’ </em>before warning you about the storm that was supposed to hit in a few hours, reminding you to dress warmly for the party that night. You rolled your eyes at him, but gave him a soft goodnight as you darted back to the elevator before Liv could notice you’d reappeared.</p><p>It took a few hours, but you managed to throw on an upbeat playlist and pour yourself a glass of wine to attempt to get into the Stagette mood while you showered, changed, and redid your make up with a little extra flair than normal. You were running behind already, the plan to meet the rest of the crew at Havana Central for dinner and drinks before being whisked off in a limo to whatever club crawl the maid of honour had arranged.</p><p>Letting out a tired sigh (lets be real, a night out with a bunch of girls you’d met once and an old college friend wasn’t exactly what you wanted to be doing tonight, chances were you would end up playing ‘mom’ all night having to babysit). You sunk back the rest of your wine as you slid into your heels. Grabbing the bag of gifts you’d picked up earlier you dug through it until you found the one for Kelly, it was only when you were about to shove it into your purse that you realized the bow was red and green. You’d specifically had Kelly’s gift wrapped first and marked with a pink and silver bow to differentiate it from the Christmas ones. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>*<br/>Sonny was honestly just happy to be home that night, the Holidays were always a crazy time with his family. Too many nieces and nephews to count that needed everyone at their holiday plays, winter dance competitions, chaperones for friend outings that they didn’t want their parents anywhere near (it was the only time of year he hated being the favoured Uncle). Then there was all the shopping, gift wrapping and various relatives dropping by to hide presents at his place, away from prying eyes and snooping hands of the kids. He’d been incredibly thankful when you said you’d pick up Mia’s gift he still hadn’t gotten, giving him at least an evening of peace before the Carisi clan descended upon Christmas.</p><p>He placed an order for takeout, over ordering in the thought of having leftovers tomorrow since the snow was already starting to thickly blanket the city. Changing into comfier clothes he’d just dropped down onto the couch with a beer when there was a sudden brash knock on his door. He frowned, putting the beer down on the table before making his way to the door, unlatching it and pulling it open.</p><p>“Y/N? What’re ya doin’ here?”</p><p>“Hey! Uh…that present for Mia…you haven’t like…dropped it off at your sister’s or anything yet have you?”</p><p>“Nah. I was gonna take it to Ma’s on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Oh thank God.” You let out a breath you very much knew you’d been holding onto, “I need it back.”</p><p>“Wait?” Carisi cocked a brow, “what’d’ya’mean?”</p><p>“I just need it back.” You pulled Mia’s actual gift out of your bag, “this is actually hers, I gave you the wrong one.”</p><p>“Okay…” He seemed hesitant, but let you into his apartment anyways, moving over to the stack of presents, “don’t you have somewhere ta be tonight? Couldn’t this have waited til tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh…not exactly.” You called across the room, “I needed to intercept before it got anywhere out of your possession.”</p><p>“What’s in here?” He teased, you could see the gleam in his eye as he waved the present out infront of you, whipping it out of your reach when you grabbed for it.</p><p>“Sonny!”</p><p>“Aw c’mon doll, indulge me.” You let out a groan, pushing your hair back.</p><p>“Let’s just say you <em>definitely </em>don’t want your underage niece opening it infront of her very religious family, <em>especially </em>if it’s from her Uncle…”</p><p>“Well now you can mark me down as intrigued.” He smirked, rotating the parcel in his hand, noting the way your cheeks flushed, how you were barely able to make eye contact with him. “You buy yourself a little treat for Christmas? Hmm?” Your hand smacked into his arm harder than he’d expected, but he was still able to play keepaway with the present as you lunged for it again.</p><p>“Sonny! <em>Please…</em>” You practically whined, and for the briefest moment he almost gave in, the change of tone in your voice awakening something inside him he hadn’t realized before.</p><p>“I’ll give it back once I see what’s inside.” He smirked, finger slipping through the tape, splitting the wrapping paper open as he unrolled it in his hand. You let out a groan, literally stomping your stiletto against the welcome mat. His brow furrowed as it unraveled in his hand and you braced yourself, “it’s Jenga?” He looked up at you, “where’s the problem in that?”</p><p>“Okay, you’ve seen it, can I have it back now!” You reached your hand out, hoping to get it before he realized but kept unraveling, noticing there were two boxes back to back.</p><p>“Oh shit! That is not Jenga!” You couldn’t even try to snatch it away from him, knowing that the second he saw the second box, he’d see the note you’d taped to it for Kelly, burying your face into your hands. “Best I’ve ever had?” He teased, “ya have one of these?” He gestured to the box as you turned to face him again, a very embarrassed expression on your face.</p><p>“You’ve seen it, can I please have it back now?”</p><p>“Who’re you buyin’ sex toys for for Christmas?”</p><p>“It’s for the fucking Stagette tonight! C’mon Sonny, stop being a dick!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” He held his free hand up in surrender, “what’s with the Jenga though?”</p><p>“Take a closer look idiot.” His eyes widened at he realized it wasn’t actually Jenga, but a ‘Sex Stacks’ game.</p><p>“All things considered I am <em>very</em> happy ya got this from me before it made it anywhere near my family.”</p><p>“Exactly.” You snatched the boxes from his hand, rolling the wrapping paper back around them, feeling like a complete idiot. The last thing you needed was your partner knowing anything about your sex life…or…lack there of considering your fantasies were only cured by a matching toy the same as you’d picked up for Kelly.</p><p>Sonny opened his mouth to say something when there was a sudden squealing of tires from a few floors down on the road followed by a dull thud. The two of you jumped over to the window, a car had rammed into the back of a parked van, the snow nearly too thick to see through at this point.</p><p>“Should we..?” Sonny asked, turning back to you, the previous teasing completely forgotten.</p><p>“Nah,” you waved it off, “I walked right past uni’s on my way up here.” Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you quickly pulled it out, “fuck! I’m so late! They’re done dinner already!” Sonny chuckled as you sped back to the entrance, </p><p>“Doll…there’s at <em>least </em>a foot of snow out there, it’s gon’ take at least an hour for cab…and you’re not exactly dressed for the weather…” you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“What? Was I suppposed to wear a parka and snow pants to a bachelorette?”</p><p>“I’m just sayin’” he held his hands up in defeat, “I can barely see ya dress past your coat.” You shot him a glare, “you’re not goin’ anywhere soon an’ they’ll be out all night, ya can wait out the storm here. Get comfortable, I’ve got dinner on the way.”</p><p>“Fine.” You shot him a half glare half smile, unwrapping your coat from your frame and stepping out of your heels. </p><p>Sonny pulled a beer from the fridge, passing it you as you followed him to the couch. He was ever thankful to be infront of you, your dress leaving little to the imagination, much more revealing than what he’d seen you in at work, even during UC ops. It was shortly after the take out arrived that you shivered, Sonny’s gaze redirected towards your goosebump covered skin.</p><p>“I can turn the heat up?” He offered.</p><p>“Nah,” you shook your head, “I will accept a borrowed hoodie though? I’ll plate up dinner.” He nodded out a quick <em>‘sure’ </em>before darting down to his bedroom as you spread the food from their boxes to plates. Sonny tossed you the Fordham hoodie and you eagerly pulled over your head, muttering a soft<em> ‘thanks’.</em></p><p>“Okay well now it <em>really </em>looks like you don’t have anythin’ on.”</p><p>“Shut it Carisi.” You punched him in the arm, adjusting the sleeves slightly so you could at least carry your plate over to the coffee table.</p><p>The two of you sunk into a comfortable back and fourth as you ate, bantering as you usually did, half paying attention to the t.v as it played through a series of Holiday episodes of various sitcoms and the like. Your phone continued to ping throughout the evening, and practically everytime you rolled your eyes, eventually responding that you’d ended up getting trapped at work and wouldn’t be able to make it. Honestly you were relieved, a cozy night in with a friend sounded like a hell of a lot better than babysitting a group of way too drunk thirty somethings while they thought they could still party like they were twenty one.</p><p>You’d finally found a channel playing a marathon of your mutually favourite show, Sonny cracking open a bottle of Malbec, swapping from the beers, and you were more than okay with how things were going. </p><p>And then the lights flickered.</p><p>You both froze, saying a mental prayer that it was just a fluke, maybe someone a couple floors down had decided to plug in one to many Christmas decorations? Relaxing a bit as the t.v continued to play, your hearts jumping as the lights jolted once again, you both shot a glance at each other, your eyes connected while the power shot back on with a small groan, right before plunging the apartment into complete darkness.</p><p>“You have <em>got </em>to be kidding me.” You groaned, dropping your head onto the back of the couch.</p><p>“Hold on.” Sonny’s hand grabbed his cell, flicking the flashlight on, “I’ve got some candles around here somewhere.”</p><p>He scurried around for a few minutes, grabbing the few candles he could find, finding a lantern flashlight from the hall closet he left turned on on the kitchen island to let the room be covered in a soft glow while the candles flickered. He also tossed a few extra blankets onto the couch, figuring the heat would probably be out and things were about to get much more chilly for who knew how long.</p><p>“Better?” He asked, shooting you a grin as he settled into the couch, the blankets spread evenly across the two of you.</p><p>“I guess.” You teased, “but what the fuck are we supposed to do now? I’m basically stuck here at least until the power comes back on..” Sonny shrugged, his eyes glancing around his apartment, suddenly aware on how much everything required some kind of electricity to enjoy. Until his eyes rested on the kitchen island near your bag.</p><p>“What about Jenga?” He winced as your foot slammed into his thigh, an annoyed look on your face.</p><p>“Shut up Carisi.”</p><p>“No.” He laughed, “I mean like, legit Jenga, we ignore whatever kinda weird sex game’s involved.”</p><p>“Fine.” You grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around you as he darted through the room to grab the game.</p><p>He was quick to dump the pieces out onto the coffee table, the tips of his ears flushing as he shoved the sexy instructions away from the game. The tower of pieces were set up with extreme precision as he concentrated on making sure it was completely even before he got the game started, plucking a piece from the tower.</p><p>“Your go.” He smirked as he turned to you, making sure to top your wine glass as you leant forward. Your hand swiftly pulled a block from the middle of the pile without the tower even shaking. </p><p>“Your turn detective.”</p><p>It only took a few more turns before you dropped back on the couch, a huff escaping your lips before Sonny turned to you.</p><p>“You bored?”</p><p>“Uh…yeah…” you laughed, “how about this?” You leant forward, picking through the discarded rectangles as your eyes darted over them, “these all have ridiculous acts that we’re supposed to do on them. How about everytime we pull one we have to.. tell the story of the time we did said act..or like…if we ever would?”</p><p>“Would certainly make things interesting.” He laughed at the way you gleefully knocked over the stack, skillfully re-stacking them with the previously discarded pieces back amongst the others.</p><p>“What? Makes more sense to start from the beginning.” You smirked, pulling a piece out, flipping it over to read it quickly, “ugh, lame. Have you ever gotten a blow job?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sonny laughed, “easy start.” He picked a piece out of the tower, </p><p>“Lick a line of whipped cream off your partner.”</p><p>“It wasn’t whipped cream and it went up my nose but it <em>was </em>white.” </p><p>“I-what?!” Sonny’s eyes widened at you while you smirked over a sip of wine.</p><p>“Oh relax! I was barely eighteen.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it better!” He laughed, curiousity taking over, “where was the line?” You smirked, your eyes darting down to his crotch and back up to his.</p><p>“Exactly where you think it was.”</p><p>“Jesus.” He muttered. You laughed as you plucked your next piece,</p><p>“Ever sixty-nine’d?” You cocked a brow as Sonny laughed, sipping at his wine.</p><p>“Tried it once…wouldn’t recommend it. Too easy to get distracted.”</p><p>“Noted.” </p><p>“Ya ever try bondage?”</p><p>“Mmm…” you thought over another sip, “I wouldn’t call it bondage but..at little restrained…” your face scrunched, “and there are a lot of weird dudes out there who once they find out I’m a cop ask about being cuffed…”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah…can’t say those ones get second dates. You tellin’ me you’ve never had a girl with a cop kink come onto you?”</p><p>“No.” He laughed.</p><p>“Not even while you were a uni? Cause I’ve seen you in your blues…” Sonny couldn’t help the small flush as you trailed off, glad he could distract himself by draining his wine as you slid another game piece out. “take a body shot off your partner. You ever taken a body shot?”</p><p>“No?” Carisi paused, brow furrowing as he tried to think back, “is that where ya take a shot outta someone’s cleavage?”</p><p>“It can be, but there’s a few ways of doing them.” You suddenly jumped up from the couch, Sonny’s eyes following you as you darted to the kitchen.</p><p>“What’re ya-“</p><p>“Showing you the better way to do them.” </p><p>What could you say? The wine had gone to your head a bit, you may as well entertain yourself with flustering your partner the best you could tonight if you couldn’t watch mindless Christmas movies. He watched as you threw open the cupboard over the sink, the way you had to perch on your toes and reach above your head to grab the tequila bottle causing your dress and his hoodie to ride up, just barely exposing the curve of your ass. You grabbed the salt shaker from the stove and plucked the unused lime from the pad Thai box before padding back to the couch, standing in front of Sonny.</p><p>“May I?” You gestured, and despite Sonny having no real idea what exactly he was agreeing to, he nodded, placing his wine on the side table just in time for you to climb into his lap, straddling his hips, your weight remaining on your shins. You handed him the bottle of tequila, your now free hand shifting the neck of his Henley to expose his collar bone, “see, this way, there’s the contact and sexiness of a body shot without having to have a certain amount of cleavage.” He sucked a breath when your tongue lapped a strip on his clavicle, “and don’t get me started on those gross belly button ones. They basically only happen in the movies.” You shook a line of salt onto the dampened skin before holding the lime up to his mouth, “open.”</p><p>“I-really?” You rolled your eyes, </p><p>“I just licked your neck, I think we’re past the point of boundaries.” He chuckled, taking the rind of the citrus into his teeth, “don’t squeeze.” As you grabbed the tequila bottle back from him he found his hands instinctively settling on your hips, a flutter shooting through his body as you licked up the salt from his skin. </p><p>You swallowed a gulp of liquor from the bottle, wincing slightly before your mouth closed around the lime, squeezing its juices into your mouth. Sonny’s eyes didn’t fall from yours the entire time, you shifted, tossing the lime onto an empty plate</p><p>“What?” You asked, settling fully into his lap, not realizing your dress was riding up even further at the motion.</p><p>“Nothin’. I can just see why you like that style better.”</p><p>“I—“ your eyes suddenly shot downwards at the feeling against your inner thigh, turning back up to his with a gleam in them, “it appears I’m not the only one.” Sonny half laughed, </p><p>“Ya said it yourself…we’re past the point of no return.” His arms slid around your waist as his lips crashed against yours. Your felt your breath catch in your throat as your eyes fluttered shut, his lips moving perfectly against yours, his tongue trailed across your lower lip, groaning at the taste of citrus left behind before his tongue delved into your mouth. At the feeling of your tongue massaging and rolling against his own he tightened his arms around you, standing from the couch, you shrieked at the movement, your free hand clutching to him in a laugh.</p><p>“Sonny! The tequila!” He shot you a wink that caused your cheeks to flush while he grabbed the bottle, taking a solid swig before bending over to drop it on the coffee table.</p><p>Your legs dropped to the floor but your arms stayed tightly wrapped around his neck as your lips met again, tongues dancing against each other in a heated kiss. His hands held onto your hips as he did his best to direct you to the bedroom, a fit of giggles escaping against his mouth as you stumbled into an armchair. Your hands broke free from his neck as he pushed the sweatshirt up, tossing it onto the couch as you began to tumble your way down the hallway. Sonny’s lips laid kisses down your jaw, you gasped as he pushed you back into the wall with more ferocity than you’d expected, pinning you against it while his hips rolled against you.</p><p>“<em>Oh fuck…</em>” You breathed out. Suddenly Sonny’s hand was cupping your cheek, the incredible soft and intimate man you knew back infront of you.</p><p>“Sorry, fuck. Tell me to stop and I will.” You smiled at his words,</p><p>“On the contrary, the last thing I want you to do is stop.”</p><p>He shot you that world class grin before pouncing on you again, a small laugh breaking out of your lips against his skin as he backed you into his bedroom. Your hands slid under his shirt, tickling at his soft skin before shoving it over his head. Sonny’s hands quickly found the zipper of your dress, pushing the silky material down your body, groaning at the sight of your bare chest and barely there underwear.</p><p>“Jesus Doll….you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.” </p><p>You giggled, cheeks flushing as you murmured out a ‘thanks’ before your hands looped into the waistband of his pants, shoving them down. Sonny kicked them off, softly pushing you back onto the bed before he climbed over top of you. His lips met yours in a heated kiss again, his hands tracing down your body. They briefly stopped at your tits, cupping and groping at the flesh before pinching at your nipples, rolling them in his fingers to bring them to peaks. Your back arched in a moan, eager for more, your hips rolling against his hardened length. </p><p>Sonny chuckled, his mouth leaving yours to wrap around one of your nipples, tongue flicking against the sensitive bud while his hand found its way between your legs, slipping your panties to the side. You gasped at the feeling of the pads of his fingers exploring your pussy, dipping in ever so softly, playing with the wetness. Two of his fingers spread your lips open, you felt your thighs fall open instinctively at the touch, your hands digging into his skin as his middle finger pumped into you,  the heel of his palm beginning to rub at your clit while he began to finger fuck you. His lips moved to your other tit, nipping at the underside, sucking a mark into it while his fingers continued their assault on your heat. You swore as his finger curled, dragging past your gspot, your hips already shuddering against his hand.</p><p>“No one’s ever touched me like this…fuck!”</p><p>“Relax sweetheart.” His eyes met yours, his head resting against your chest while his kiss swollen lips wrapped around your nipple again and if that wasn’t the fucking hottest thing you’d ever seen, “Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but groan as he added another finger, softly scissoring and stretching your walls out, each pump dragging across your sensitive spot. The pressure of his palm increased on your clit while he bit at your nipple, your hands clenched at his back, a whimper leaving your lips. Sonny increased the pace of his hand, shifting his thumb to your clit, beginning to roll it in time with his fingers as he fucked you harder. It was so suddenly you felt the burst of pleasure wash over you, a yelp escaping your lips as your body clamped around him, legs attempting to tighten around him.</p><p>“<em>Holy shit…</em>.” You muttered. Sonny chuckled, giving you a minute to recover before you were pushing at his shoulder, “roll over.” He did as you asked, groaning as your hands shed him of his boxers, and you of your panties, the warmth of your pussy dragging over his bare cock, “do you wa—“</p><p>“Nah doll, just need ta feel ya…” You’d been partners long enough you knew each other’s history’s, and Sonny would never forget the whining in pain of the week you had your IUD put in. You were more than okay forgoing further protection, eager to feel every ridge of his cock against you.</p><p>You leant down to kiss him softly, relishing in the way that his hand cupped your cheek softly, ever the tender moment. Leaning back up you grasped his cock, stroking a few times causing him to throw his head back against the pillows before you teased yourself with the tip between your folds, groaning at the sensation as Sonny’s hands settled on your hips. You lined yourself up, sinking down on his dick, the groan escaping your lips much louder than you’d expected but fuck did he ever feel good buried deep inside you.</p><p>“<em>Fuck doll…”</em></p><p>Both of you had your eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being so close together, so intimately connected as you adjusted to the feeling, doing your best to remember to please the other person before you came.  You braced your hands on his abdomen, slowly rocking your hips, a breathy gasp escaping you as your clit rolled against him. Sonny’s hands on your hips helped encourage you as you began to rise up, leaving just his head inside of you before plunging back down on his cock. Slowly you began to increase your speed, the sounds of skin slapping on skin and your whimpers and grunts  vibrating off the walls.</p><p>You gasped when Sonny suddenly sat up, wrapping a steady arm around your waist, his feet planted solidly against the bed as he thrusted up into you. The new angle making you shiver against him, every thrust meeting a deeper spot inside of you, dragging through your fluttering walls like you couldn’t believe. His lips met yours, swallowing your cries, which were already louder than you’d expected. Sonny could feel his dick twitching at the feeling of your warmth, the juices leaking around his cock everytime he plunged into your heat, he could see the flush on your chest and cheeks. He could feel the way your pussy began to pulsate around him, and as much as you were on top, your movements began to falter, giving him control as your eyes screwed shut. His free hand snuck between your bodies, beginning to roll your clit heavily, you gasped loudly, burying yourself against his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Oh Sonny! Oh fuck!”</em> You did your best to quiet your moans by biting into his shoulder which only drove him further on. </p><p>He swiftly rolled you over so you were  your back, legs wrapped around his waist as he sat up, continuing to thrust into your dripping pussy. His fingers worked overtime on your clit, following your direction as you whined out small ‘<em>don’t stop’s</em> and <em>‘right there’</em>. He felt your walls clench down around his cock, nearly stilling his hips as a near sob broke through the room, your body shuddering under his as your thighs shook around his body. His hips began to falter, the feeling more than enough for him to reach his release, he dropped down over you, his lips meeting yours again and it was the way that you so eagerly accepted him, pulling him so tightly to you, groaning against his lips in aftershock that had him stilling against you, grunting as he spilled into you. </p><p>Breathlessly the two of you stayed there for a few moments, Sonny doing the best he could to not crush you with his weight before he slowly rolled off of you, tugging you to curl against his side while the two of you caught your breath.</p><p>“Holy shit…” He finally muttered, causing you to giggle, “is it wrong to say I’m glad you mixed up the gifts?” You swatted at his chest, a small smile on your lips as you shifted to kiss him softly.</p><p>“As long as this was the only way it ended…no.” You snuggled up against him again, your fingers tracing patterns on his chest while his arms held you to his body. A few more moments of bliss passed by before you spoke again, “you got plans on New Year’s?”</p><p>“What? You aimin’ for more than a kiss at midnight?” You snorted, propping yourself up on your elbow, </p><p>“Potentially….” You smirked, “but Kelly’s gonna wonder who it was that I had mind blowing sex with that was good enough to blow off her Stagette and I RSVP’d to the wedding with a plus one…”</p><p>“You askin’ me on a date?”</p><p>“Only if you want to.”</p><p>“If it ends like this, I am more than willing.”  You smacked at his chest again, leaning down to kiss him softly.</p><p>“It’s an open bar…so I can’t make any promises…” Sonny smiled against your lips as he ducked up to kiss you again. </p><p>You both heard a sudden rumble echo through the building, grabbing your attention away from each other. You felt your brow furrow for a moment before the lights down the hall flicked on, the sound of the t.v vibrating from the living room.</p><p>“You wanna finish that Christmas movie?” Sonny asked, sitting up softly as he stroked a strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Or we could finish that game of Jenga.” You smirked, laughing as Sonny bit at your shoulder, picking you up from the bed. When you whined over the cold he laughed, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants, reminding you that there was a perfectly warm sweater waiting for you in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>